Charge
A Charge is a person to whom a magical being has been given orders to provide guidance, protection or another purpose; such as healing if needed. Many beings that are assigned charges are most likely angelic in nature. A magical being usually has several charges in his or her care at any given time. Charges can be both mortal or magical beings such as witches or future whitelighters. Magical Beings with Charges Whitelighters A Whitelighter is a guardian angel who protects and guides good witches and future whitelighters to protect and nurture them for their proposed destiny. Leo Wyatt was the whitelighter for the Charmed Ones (Prudence, Piper, Phoebe and later Paige.) Additionally, Tamora received her first charge after becoming a Shadow Witch, and later fell in love with him. Familiars Familiars are enchanted creatures who follow and guide new witches to protect them while they learn and practice the craft. Kit the Kat was the familiar to all four Halliwell sisters, protecting and guiding them along the way. She ended up leaving not long later to help other new witches, such as Paige Matthews. Its possible Kit could sense Paige was a witch before the sisters or the Source's Oracle did. It wasn't long before she became an innocent to the Charmed Ones. Cupids Cupids are a species of angelic beings who are responsible for bringing people together who have a chance at love. They are sometimes assigned special charges and can actually have up to 50 charges a day. The Elders sent the cupid Coop to Phoebe Halliwell, hoping the two would fall in love as a reward for everything Phoebe had sacrificed over the past eight years as a Charmed One (mainly Cole Turner.) Prue Halliwell has had numerous charges over the years, even her own sister. Muses Muses are angelic beings that guide human charges much like a whitelighter, but instead of offering guidance, their presence inspires creativity. Melody, a muse was assigned to inspire creativity to the Charmed Ones. In 2001, Melody ended up an innocent to the Charmed Ones and helped inspire them to their needs to vanquish Devlin; a warlock who stole the Ring of Inspiration to capture muses and inspire demons to serve under him, to make him the New Source. Guardian Angels Guardian angels are protective beings each assigned to a human being. They whisper into people's ears right before something bad is about to happen and protect people in their every day life. A Celerity Demon had been travelling around San Francisco capturing people's Guardian Angels to protect himself from the upcoming Avatars. In the midst of it all, Paige Matthews had her Guardian angel captured leaving tripping all over Halliwell Manor. Sandmen A sandman is a being of good similar to an angel that goes around sprinkling dream dust on his charges to allow them to dream, and work out their inner conflicts. In 2002, the sandmen were being targeted by a Tracer Demon who was taking the dream dust back to his boss, Axel. The sandman that went to the Charmed Ones was killed and the girls and Leo were hit with just a bit too much dust, which made their dreams become a reality. References # Charge - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Charmed Category:Book of Shadows